Change My Mind
by titansgirl26
Summary: Raven was the apple of a fellow Titan's eyes, but she was saving her heart for another. It all started with a stupid date to a superhero prom, will she change her mind? Will he change his? And with the existence of the entire city at stake, will they have time for each other at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, I hope you all like it! Please review, I'm new**

**-Ana**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

The common room in the grand tower of the Titans was filled with the usual noises in the early morning. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen area, both with white chef hats on, arguing about what was for breakfast. The argument, surprisingly enough, never seemed to change and it happened almost everyday for the past 3 years they were together as a team.

"Cyborg come on! Can't we change it up a bit?"

"Listen up BB, I ain't touching that tofu soy crap you're trying to get me to fry"

"Shut up dude! It's not crap, its ten times healthier than all those animals you're eating!"

"Maybe, but all these animals we're eating taste ten times better than what YOU'RE EATING"

"I'VE BEEN MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS"

"I DON'T SEE YOU CHANGING INTO ANY CHICKENS OR COWS, YOU'RE ALWAYS A TIGER, PTERODACTYL, T-REX OR GORILLA AND YOU DON'T SEE US GOING 'ROUND EATING THOSE"

"Friends, please. Let us not fight, perhaps we should have neither tofu or meat. I can prepare my Glorrk instead?" Starfire's cheery voice said; she walked up to the two boys and leaned on the kitchen counter. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at one another and tried to remember what her 'Glorrk' was.

"Uh Star, have you served it to us before?" Cyborg asked nervously. The Tamaranian nodded followed by a toothy smile.

"And uh, did any of us end up in the medical room afterwards?" Beast Boy's voice was wary, he remembered how sick he felt when he consumed some of her local food before.

"No, I believe I served it to-" Starfire hesitated and glanced briefly at Beast Boy, wondering if what she was going to say was going to spring up any bad memories, "-to Terra and she commented that it had tasted like the sushi and ice cream"

Beast Boy showed no reaction to the name, but thoughts about her popped into his head after a long time of him repressing them. He quickly shook it off and remembered the green jelly dish with weird pink stuff in the middle.

"Ooooh" Beast Boy dragged, "That did taste pretty good, I'm fine with it. Cy?"

Cyborg simply shrugged, "Yeah alright, I've been cooking for 3 days in a row anyways" and stalked off to the sofa to watch some TV. Starfire squealed happily,

"I shall commence with the cooking!" and then started frantically rummaging through the cupboards.

Beast Boy left the kitchen and plopped down on the couch next to Cyborg. His posture slouching slightly as he lazily looked at the screen, which was changing channels every 5 seconds.

All 3 of them in the common room heard the doors slide open and shut as a 4th member walked in.

"Friend Raven! Is it not a glorious morning?" Starfire's all too familiar voice came from the kitchen. Beast Boy looked left of the tv and noticed that it was slightly cloudy.

"Glorious isn't exactly the word for it" Raven's low monotone voice called out. Beast Boy felt a small gush of wind as she sat a good foot away from him on the couch. He turned his head to glance at her but her face, as usual, was hidden behind a dark-covered book.

"Hey Raven" Beast Boy tried; no response. He poked her arm and tried again, "Hey" pause "Raven" still nothing. Either she was really caught up in her book or she was purposefully ignoring him. Beast Boy took 2 more pokes and a couple more "Hey Raven"'s before his hand was encased with black energy and he slapped himself. Raven looked away from her book with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"What?!" She hissed, making Beast Boy inwardly cringe.

"What's your book about?" he asked, acting as innocent and timid as possible to avoid a beating.

"Something that I am extremely interested in which means that it's not for you. If thats all you're asking, I'm going back to my book now" She said coldly, burrowing her face once again into her book. Beast Boy rolled his eyes,

"Well sorry Raven, I was just trying to start a conversation" He retorted, folding his arms.

"Talk to Cyborg." Beast Boy looked over at his best friend, who was slouched back like him but he still held the remote forward and was still switching between channels.

"But he's in his 'I'm not gonna talk to anyone until I have something to eat' mood." He protested

"Well I'm in my 'I'm going to kill Beast Boy if he bothers me anymore' mood" Her voice replied, still monotone and still icy.

"C'mon Rae, I know you wouldn't really kill me" He paused for a moment, "Besides I wa-"

Beast Boy was interrupted by the common room doors opening once more and their fierce leader Robin stepped in.

"Morning guys" he said, going to the kitchen. Beast Boy and Raven mumbled good morning's while Cyborg still pointlessly flipped through the channels.

"Greetings friend Robin, what a wonderful morning it is!" Starfire hollered, Robin couldn't help but smile at her radiant morning energy and walked over to the kitchen counter. Raven's eyes stayed on him for a couple seconds before looking back at her book and resumed her "reading" which really was peaking at Robin in her periferal vision. Raven had always had this sort of weird friendship with Robin, and not in a bad way. They were both dark and mysterious in a similar form, and they seemed to understand each other and know the reasons as to why the other wants to be alone at times. It had been like this ever since they met and had a proper conversation with just the two of them. This year however, on their 3rd year of friendship, Raven started having feelings towards him and it annoyed her greatly. Everyone in the team and everyone that knows the titans is aware that Robin and Stafire were completely infactuated with each other. It frustrated everyone at how they can't seem to notice the other's feelings when it's clearly obvious. Raven's been having these feelings for a couple months now and they were starting to disappear, much to her liking. The crush was minor, but it was still a crush. And it still hurt her a little bit to see him look at Starfire like that. She sighed,

_'All the more reason to get over him quickly'_ she thought, _'I'm almost there, can't be long now'_

"Right where was I?" Beast Boy turned back to Raven. What he was going to say completely slipped his mind.

_'What was it? I know its something important'_ Beast Boy wondered to himself.

Raven kept silent, wishing and wishing he wouldn't remember and that breakfast would be ready soon. She looked up from her book momentarily to look at the two Titans in the kitchen, curiousity getting the better of her. She saw Robin and Starfire conversing, and he was glancing warily at what she was placing on 5 plates. It was the green jelly with the weird pink stuff.

The thought suddenly popped back up in Beast Boy's mind as he turned to watch Starfire and Robin along with Raven,

"Oh I remember now!" he exclaimed, Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to her book.

"Out with it then" she said, though her voice lacked any interest to what he was going to say.

"You know the dance thingy for superheroes that's in a couple weeks time?" He asked nervously. Raven froze.

Last week, an envelope addressed to all the Titans arrived at their doorstep. It turned out to be an invitation to a ball of some sort. It was similar to a high school prom, but for teenage superheroes. When Raven found out about it she merely rolled her eyes and walked away. It did kind of seem like a good idea for the other superheroes, since none of them experienced a normal high school life like other normal teenagers do. It would probably be a good experience for them, but not for Raven. Proms weren't her thing simply because: she wasn't girly, she prefers to be in a quiet environment, she despises dancing, she can't dance to save her life, and what Raven thought Beast Boy was about to ask probably adds on to the number of reasons why she doesn't want to go.

_'Please don't ask what I think you're about to ask. Please please pl-'_

"Well you know how we're all supposed to have dates and stuff, uh I can't find anyone to go with so can you possibly-" he gulped "be my date?"

_'Goddamn it.' _She quietly closed her book and placed it on her lap. Beast Boy was annoying on so many levels, but she knew that he had a kind heart. But he's constantly invading her personal space and annoying her to the point where she gets so angry and chases him around the tower. He's like the annoying little brother, and going out to something like this with him just... doesn't seem right. But she knew of his lack of...interaction with women outside the tower and it made her heart ache a little at the fact that she had to turn him down.

Raven turned slowly to Beast Boy and breathed in and out calmy before thinking about her answer carefully.

"Beast Boy. I wasn't planning on going to this dance anyway, you know how much I hate them" She finally said. An indirect deny was better then just saying 'No.'

"Aw c'mon please Raven?" He pouted, "No one else will go with me!"

Ouch, her heart.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry but... I don't think of you in THAT way you're like my-" her sentence was interrupted by Beast Boy's frantic hand waving

"What? Uh no..no no you've got it all wrong" he said, Raven was confused and just raised an eyebrow. "I don't think of you like that either, but all the other titans already have dates and I don't want to be like the 7th wheel or something"

_'Oh. Thank Azar' _

"But Beast Boy, I hate these events. I'm not going to be social at all. Besides I don't even have a dress" Raven continued to argue. She was somewhat relieved when he didn't think of her like that, but it still made her shudder what everyone else will think when they walk in with arms linked and Raven's in a DRESS.

"Friends! The Glorrk is prepared!" Starfire called. Cyborg immiediately shot up and raced to the kitchen counter where he instantaneously dug into his meal.

"Yeah Terra was right, this does taste like sushi and ice cream" He said, and continued to dig in. Beast Boy wasn't prepared to hear her name, and he visibly tensed. He shook it off after about 3 seconds but Raven was the only one that noticed, which made her heart ache even more for the little green (annoying) changeling. They both got up at the same time and walked to the kitchen island, Raven battling a decision in her mind. It wasn't even a big deal, it was just a date.

_'It's just one night. You probably won't even spend that much time with him. Just walk in with him then walk away. He'll probably be with his friends and I'll just be at the food table then I'll portal myself home after 5 minutes' _Raven sighed. Before they reached the kitchen area and were witihin earshot of the other Titans even if they talked quietly, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and spun him around to look at her.

"Yes." she said. She let go and walked quickly to the kitchen area, sitting on a stool next to Robin. Beast Boy arrived not long after taking the empty seat next to Raven. They looked at each other briefly and Raven was met by Beast Boy's wide grin

"Thanks" He said, she just shrugged and turned her attention to the bouncy gooey green thing on her plate.

"Beast Boy! Raven! Please, do the digging in!" Starfire said from the other side of Robin, who was currently eyeing the Tamaranian jelly and poking it with his fork.

"It's edible with a decent taste, don't worry" Raven whispered to Robin, who smirked at her. She returned the smirk and dug her fork in the jelly.

"So, who're you guys' dates for the the superhero prom?" Robin asked suddenly, looking at everyone.

"I'm going with Bumblebee" Cyborg said.

"Robin and I are going together!" Starfire said happily and smiled at him, he warmly smiled back.

Ouch, Raven's heart again.

"I'm going with Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, all the other Titans turned to him with theit mouths open.

"Glorious! Congratulations!" The Tamaranian squealed in exitement. The two boys however were astounded.

"Ha ha nice one B, almost had me there" Cyborg chuckled and looked between Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was all of a sudden really interested in the pink middle of her Glorrk and Beast Boy just smirked back at Cyborg.

"No way, really?" Robin said, Beast Boy nodded.

There was an awkward pause.

"Ok Raven how much did he pay you" Cyborg wondered, inching closer to Raven.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Nothing?! How is BB still alive at this very moment? How did he survive asking you? How did you agree to going with him?"

"Dude" Beast Boy spoke up, glaring at Cyborg

"Chill out B it ain't you, its just that Raven's chases you around the tower everyday yelling death threats and its a miracle she's going with you judging by how much you push her over the edge and make her release her inner killing machine."

Beast Boy huffed

"Out of the goodness of my own heart" Raven said, before getting up and putting her plate in the sink. She turned back the 4 titans and looked at Robiin who pointedly looked between her and Beast Boy whilst wiggling his eyebrows. She gave him her signature death glare which he laughed off before announcing he was going to the training room.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire called after a few moments. She got up from her seat and floated over to Raven.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, may we please go to the mall of shopping to buy dresses for the dancing event?" she asked gleefully, putting her hands infront of her face to emphasize her need for Raven's company.

"Uh- why don't you ask Robin to go with you?" if it wasn't at a book store or at a moderatley dark artifact store, Raven wasn't interested.

"But Friend Robin has the plans with the boys and you have good taste in attire!" she said back, "Besides, you also need to do the buying of a dress, you do not own any"

Raven was flattered at Starfire's comment about her taste in clothes. She just sighed and nodded, Starfire bounded happily back in her seat to finish off her Glorrk.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

So that was the first chapter!

Please don't forget to send in reviews and possibly follow this story since I have lots of free time and I'm able to upload constantly :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of someone banging on her door. She groaned and sat up slowly. Her eyes squinted slightly at the stream of sunlight shining through a crack on her curtains.

"Oh Raven! We are going to the mall of shopping today, yes?" Starfire's muffled voice came from outside her door. Raven got out of bed and pushed the button next to her door and it slid open, revealing Starfire with a grin on her face.

"Yes we're going today. But it's just the morning, we can go later" She replied, walking past Starfire and towards the common room.

"But it is not morning anymore. It is 1 in the afternoon" the Tamaranian said. Raven and Starfire reached the door to the common room and as it opened, Raven noticed it was empty.

"Afternoon?" She questioned. She looked at the clock by the kitchen, which confirmed that it was 1 o'clock. She recalled sleeping at around 3 in the morning because there was a sudden alert that Cinderblock broke out of prison last night; that blockhead never learns. "Sorry Starfire, I slept in. Where are the others?"

"They left not long ago"

Raven sighed, she was still slightly groggy from her sudden waking.

"Alright, lets go" she turned and smiled a small smile at Starfire who was beaming. Raven can never really understand why Starfire always got really excited when they went to the mall.

"To the mall of shopping!" She said and flew out the door and out of the tower, with Raven close behind her.

The flight there was mostly silent, but it was a comfortable one. A silence between very close friends. Raven was dreading trying on the dresses Starfire would throw at her; she hoped even more they wouldn't be pink. Nothing wrong with pink, but pink on Raven? Not a chance.

They landed in front of the large shopping mall, which attracted a lot of attention from the public. They noticed multiple people were pointing and smiling at their direction. Starfire didn't mind it at all, she confidentally walked forward and inside the mall. Raven became a little self concious from all the attention, and adjusted her hood which was pulled over to hide her face.

Hours past, Starfire had dragged Raven into almost every clothing store in the shopping mall. She had already purchased her outfit for the superhero prom, but Raven was still walking empty-handed.

"Raven we are almost out of stores! You must find your dress!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I know, but all the stores either have colors that are way too bright for me, or they don't have my size." Raven was a couple inches shorter than Starfire, and it was hard to find her a right-sized dress as not very many stores made dresses for 'petite' people.

The two superheroes were still walking and looking for more clothing stores. They past this one store which caught Raven's eye. It was a kind of dark looking store and the clothes were alternative and, well, dark.

"Uh Starfire? I think I found my store" She called out. Starfire looked at the store nervously, it wasn't the kind of store she would ever step into. It wasn't her style. But she knew of Raven's taste so she smiled and walked in with her. They both wandered around and found the dress racks near the back, and started sifting through them. Raven paused at this one dress she saw. She pulled it out and showed it to Starfire, who gasped and nodded her head frantically and pushed Raven into the changing rooms,

"You must try it on to see if it fits!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she was pushed into a changing cubicle and locked the door. When the dress was put on, she looked at herself in the mirror and was surprisingly pleased; it fit perfectly. Raven emerged from the cubicle to show Starfire. Once she laid her eyes on Raven, she gasped,

"Raven you look most appealing, the dress is perfect for you! Friend Beast Boy will fall to the floor and do the drooling!" she floated happily around Raven, examining how she looked. Raven blushed at Starfire's compliment, but she felt uncomfortable at the last bit where Beast Boy would apparently fall onto his knees and drool over her. She knew that he won't, but the thought still gave her a mild shudder. Raven changed out of it and walked with Starfire to the cashier and when the lady scanned the dress, the price made Raven groan. It was $100.

_'All for one night.' _she thought, as she got out her wallet and counted her bills.

Meanwhile in town, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were in a tuxedo store fitting their tux's for the big night.

"These feel so itchy" Beast Boy complained, tugging at the black jacket.

"That's just cause they're new. We can have them dry cleaned" Robin replied, adjusting his bow tie around his collar.

"Aw man this feels weird. I haven't worn clothes in years!" Cyborg exclaimed. He was looking slightly uncomfortable since he was half metal and always just walked around in just his robot-looking form. "Its also extremely hot in this"

"Dude, you look classy" said Beast Boy, he spun around in front of the mirror and laughed, "We all do"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and rolled their eyes at how Beast Boy was so openly admiring himself,

"Still can't believe you got Raven to be your date" said Robin

"Why's it so hard to believe?" the changeling asked, raising his eyebrows at their leader.

"No its just, well you're always annoying her and she's always throwing you out of windows"

"Ok dude that was one time! And besides I don't like her like that. I just needed a date and uh..." He paused, "Everyone else was already taken, and I didn't want her to be going alone"

"Don't say that to her, she'll feel like you're using her. Which you are, right?" Cyborg spoke up, nudging Beast Boy

"She already knows why I asked her, and she agreed with it. I guess I owe her big time now" He replied. Beast Boy had always had a thing for Raven, she was unlike anyone he's ever met. She was quiet and always in control. Unlike Starfire who was pretty adorable, she had a sort of dark and mysterious atmosphere, but she was far from evil. He's always trying to get her involved in stuff they do and conversations they have, and it came off as being annoying to Raven. He just didn't want to see her alone all the time, because he understood what it felt like to be alone and isolated and he personally disliked it. Whilst Raven might like being solitary, Beast Boy wants to constantly show her how the company of others is so much better. He didn't like it when they were all together spending time in the common room and Raven was just locked up in her room. He wasn't doing this just because no one else would say yes to him, he was doing this because no one else would ask her because they all think she's just going to say no and stick by her answer. It didn't surprise him when Raven said she didn't feel that way for him, but it still hurt. So he just denied he had feelings for her too. Cyborg just shrugged, carefully taking off his tuxedo

"Well alright then" They walked to the cashier to start paying.

"Soo Robin, you and Star eh?" Beast Boy teased, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh yeah, what about us?" he said, his cheeks turning slightly crimson.

"What do you mean 'what about us'?" said Cyborg, "Everybody knows you're crazy for her. Heck she's crazy for you too!"

"Sh-She is?" BB groaned and Cyborg facepalmed himself,

"How can you not notice it man! She said yes to going with you to this prom, she always blushing and giddy around you and you two flirt so much it drives us mad!" he beamed at Robin who's blush was slightly more obvious now.

"Dude, you and her totally need to be together officially by the prom" said Beast Boy, giving the money to the man behind the cash register.

"Uh I don't know, I'm leading a team and I don't think I have time for-"

"Oh cut the crap man, she's practically your girlfriend already. All you need is to confirm it with her" Cyborg interrupted. Robin rolled his eyes and said nothing to his remark, though he was visibly happy and blushing at the thought of Starfire "practically" being his girlfriend already. The three boys walked out of the store and into the parking lot where the T-Car was stationed.

When they arrived at the tower, the girls were not there and were still shopping. After putting away their purchased tuxedos, they had nothing to do. Robin suggested they go down to the training room and practice combat. They walked down the stairs and into their practice area.

"Alright, we'll do it in pairs and the loser goes off and the next will play the winner." said Robin, "Cyborg, you and me go first"

Cyborg and Robin stepped up to the square battle area while Beast Boy stood to the side and stretched.

Starfire and Raven got home, both with multiple bags in their hands. After Raven purchased her dress, Starfire insisted they go buy new shoes and accessories to go with them. Raven hadn't ever spent this much money on items for herself, but she's spent equivalent buying gifts for her fellow teammates on their birthdays.

"Do you think the boys are home?" Starfire asked. A faint crashing noise coming from downstairs, most probably the training room, answered her question. The two girls put away their purchases and met up in the common room to go down to the training room together.

When they walked in, they were met with Cyborg face down on the floor breathing heavily and Robin standing with a triumphant smirk on his face. Raven raised her eyebrows, and saw the multiple circular burn marks on the walls presumably from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Man that is so not fair" said Cyborg, "You were trained by multiple karate masters and the one and only Batman himself, you shouldn't have been allowed to use all those fancy ass battle toys for this fight it was not balanced"

"Don't be a sore loser Cyborg. Beast Boy its your turn" said Robin. Cyborg stood up mumbling to himself and Beast Boy stepped up. He turned and saw Raven and Starfire and did a little wave.

_'Alright Beast Boy, time to impress her' _he thought to himself as he got into a fighting position. Robin charged first and aimed different-level punches at Beast Boy's face who's animal instincts kicked in and easily dodged. Robin then went on to a spinning heel kick which Beast Boy ducked to avoid and turned into a tiger and pounced on Robin. He pinned Robin down on the floor but it didn't last long since Robin bent his legs and kicked the tiger's stomach, sending him over Boy Wonder's head. He changed back to human form when he landed and just looked at Robin who had got up and had a smirk plastered on his face.

_'He's probably trying to impress Starfire' _Beast Boy thought, mentally rolling his eyes. He morphed into cheetah and ran straight for Robin, who's quick reflexes jumped, stepped on the cheetahs head and leaped off, he turned mid air and threw discs at Beast Boy which exploded in flashes of light to leave him stunned. When he finally started to see again, Robin was in the air once more heading towards BB with his leg out for a devastating kick. Beast Boy changed into a snake and curled his body around Robin's leg, trapping it, then making his way around the rest of his body. Robin grunted annoyingly, now unable to move due to the snakes tight grasp. He managed to wiggle his hand to his utility belt and dig out a birdarang and poked Beast Boy multiple times, making him finally uncoil and back up while hissing. Robin threw explosive disks in which the green snake easily dodged and finally striked towards Robin. He quickly grabbed the snake by its neck and tossed it away. Beast Boy morphed back to his human self and landed on his feet, it was now his turn to charge at Boy Wonder. He ran forward and threw punches at Robin who was smiling whilst dodging easily, Robin suddenly ducked down and did a sweeping motion with his leg on Beast Boy. He fell over on his back and Robin put his foot on Beast Boy's chest, still with a triumphant smirk on his face. Cyborg in the corner of the traning room rolled his eyes.

Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and Starfire who were applauding Robin. Starfire was openly oogling at him, while Raven's dark eyes were slightly wide and looking straight at Robin, ignoring the green changeling still pinned down. He wasn't angry, he didn't have a good enough reason to be; but he was clearly upset. He pushed Robin's foot off his chest and walked towards the door where the two females were standing. He accidentally brushed past Raven who turned to look at him while he put his handle on the door.

Raven's inner kind heart ached again, sensing and seeing Beast Boy upset over a defeat.

"Um, good job Beast Boy" she said, with slight difficulty.

"Oh..uh.. thanks" he stammered back, giving her a small smile before exiting the training room. Once he closed the door behind him, he leaped into the air and walked happily to his room, his mood quickly recovering,

_'She praised me. BB you are so in'_ he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter, I just wanted everyone to understand Beast Boys perspective/feelings before progressing the story even more. Besides, its only the 2nd chapter. I managed to update within 2 days! Expect frequent updates as well, I think I'll be posting the third chapter in 3-4 days.

Please fav or follow if you liked it, and please don't hesitate to put a review for any suggestions, thoughts or improvements for this story.

-Ana


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I had a serious case of writers block and I had some personal stuff going on. But here's the 3rd chapter and the 4th will be up in a week. **

**This chapter starts to describe other problems the characters will be facing apart from the obvious romance drama. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

When Beast Boy walked out, she turned back to Robin. She was planning on talking to him about, well anything she could come up with, but he and Starfire seemed to be deep in conversation and Cyborg was no where to be found. Raven sighed and just inwardly shrugged to herself. She turned and walked out the training room and made her way to her room. When she reached her room she walked to the middle and levitated off the ground and hovered in the air with her eyes closed. She hadn't had her early morning meditation that day because of her sudden and late awakening. Raven concentrated and easily found her center, and instantly was put under a peaceful trance.

Raven didn't know how long she was meditating for, but the red alert sound echoed throughout the halls of Titans Tower. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly got back on her feet and ran towards the common room. When she got there, her fellow teammates were already surrounding Robin. She joined them and that's when Robin began speaking.

"Titans, Plasmus has escaped prison and is wreaking havoc on the streets and devouring trucks with toxic waste — we need to stop him." Robin said, with a fierce but dull tone. "Raven, can you teleport all of us? He's on Coronation St."

Raven nodded and pictured Coronation st. in her mind. Her eyes went white, and a black dome formed around all the Titans and they were enveloped by it. The dome opened back up and they were on the street. An explosion went off behind them and they all whipped around to see Plasmus around 500m away breaking trucks in half and drinking the green toxic. Raven shuddered; battles with Plasmus always ended with maroon goo all over her body which takes an hour to scrub off.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and everyone charged. Raven and Starfire took the air while the boys ran. Cyborg's sonic cannon went off and hit Plasmus's arm. A bit of it blew off, but it grew back as usual. The monster's attention drew towards the five of them and he let out an ear piercing screech. Plasmus started throwing his maroon goo at everyone, which they all expertly dodged. Starfire's hands and eyes lit up with bright green light and she started throwing high wattage starbolts at the disgusting creature. He extended his arm and brushed Starfire away, she collided with a wall and fell to the ground. Robin was throwing his explosive discs, Cyborg was using his sonic cannon and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and started pounding at Plasmus. Plasmus merely picked up the green gorilla and tossed him at Cyborg and they both crashed to the ground.

"Plasmus is unquestionably persistant, is he not?" Starfire said from behind Raven, who was throwing abandoned cars at him, and he didn't seem to even notice. Plasmus was busy trying to get rid of Robin. He threw his goo which Robin's foot accidentally got caught on and it stuck to the ground. Plasmus was just about to spit his acid when Raven flew down and her black energy formed a wall that blocked his acid from both her and Robin. Raven pushed her wall against Plasmus who slammed into a building.

"You're going back to where you belong, Plasmus" Raven said coldy, she levitated in her usual meditating position and her eyes glowed white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she said fiercly. Her astral projection flew out of her and into Plasmus. A few seconds past and Plasmus exploded, covering everyone in his maroon goo. The man behind Plasmus was laid out sleeping on the broken concrete. Raven floated down next to Robin, and sighed; her cloak, her hair, her legs and her shoes were covered in Plasmus. Robin laughed and she looked at him, he too was covered in the maroon substance.

"Nice job, Raven. You stopped him again" he praised, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly at him, but his grasp on her shoulder was pulled away when Starfire smashed into her with a big hug,

"Oh friend Raven you have done it!" She squealed, Raven's lungs were cut off from receiving oxygen so when Starfire pulled way, she was left gasping.

"Thanks, Starfire" she said simply, rubbing her arm. Beast Boy and Cyborg came up to the small group, also covered in goo and Cyborg gave her a pat on the back. Beast Boy grinned and threw a thumbs up,

"Nice job Rae Rae" he said, but Raven didn't say anything back as she teleported everyone back to the tower.

Once everyone cleaned themselves up, they all met back in the common room for a debrief.

"First Cinderblock, and now Plasmus. And I'm guessing Overload is next to break out" Cyborg said.

"But why? Last time they all broke out, it was when Slade was in control of them. But they're breaking out one by one, and they're all being held in the same prison" Robin stated, his eyes narrowing like they usually do when he thought hard.

"But there are only the three of them in that prison, correct?" Starfire said

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. They haven't stolen anything, they've just been doing what they usually do"

"What if they're a distraction again? And someone is stealing something in a different area?" Raven suggested

"Maybe, but there haven't been any other alerts except for Cinderblock and Plasmus. The crimescanner hasn't picked up any robberies or criminal activity during the two breakouts." Cyborg said, walking over to their crime scanner and showing the team of the blank map without any red dots to signify crime; Robin's masked eyes visibly narrowed more before he sighed and spoke up

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we'll have to just wait for the predicted Overload breakout and we can figure things out from there. Debrief is over" when he finished talking, he walked out of the common room and probably made his way towards the training room to let off some steam. Beast Boy looked at Raven as if he was about to say something, but Cyborg called him over from the sofa to play a video game with him, which he quickly said yes to and bounded off. Starfire was seated beside Cyborg and looked at their chosen video game with delight and excitement. Raven decided now would be a good time to talk to Robin.

She walked out of the common room and took the stairs down to the training room level where she heard grunts and the sound of someone pounding a sack. She entered, and there was a shirtless Robin attacking a dummy.

"Take it easy Robin, repairing those dummies takes a lot longer than destroying them" she joked and leaned against the door frame. Robin looked at her and just huffed out a small chuckle.

"Just de-stressing" he said, before starting to punch the dummy again but this time a lot gentler. Raven hardly ever cracked any jokes around the others, but it seemed to come easy to her when it was just them alone. It made Robin smile a bit, knowing that their close friendship allowed her to be more open and unguarded around him.

"Smiling while attacking a dummy isn't the most comforting sight" She joked again in her monotone voice, but Robin's smirk just grew "It makes you look like a maniac"

"I can be quite the maniac when I'm stressed, everyone knows that" he said. He jumped and twisted his body with an extended leg and which hit the dummy on the head and it toppled over. Those dummies were weighed down with heavy masses, the power of Robin's kick made Raven raise her eyebrows and almost swoon.

_'No, don't start swooning.'_ she scolded herself in her mind. She'll have to take another trip to Nevermore to sort herself out, because it was very unlike her to be acting this way around anyone.

Robin saw Raven looking at him with an empty stare, she must be lost in thought. He smirked and snapped his fingers infront of his face, which woke Raven up.

"Oh, sorry" she said, and shook her head a little. "I just came to see if you weren't going to destroy the entire training room. I'll leave you to it-" she turned to exit, when Robin suddenly remembered something. In a week, it would be Starfire's birthday. With all the breakouts and other distracting activites, Robin forgot about it.

"Wait, Raven" he said. She stopped and turned back to him and gave him a questioning look. Raven and Starfire were quite close, despite their differences, and they were both girls. Robin wanted to get something special for Starfire for her 17th birthday, and he figured Raven knew better than the others at what he should get.

"Starfire's birthday is in a week" he started, "And I kinda want to give her something special this time, and er.. can you help me?"

Raven's shoulders sunk a little, but her face showed a small smile. The two opposing gestures left him confused, but his thoughts were interrupted when she spoke,

"Yes, I'll help. Did you have anything in mind?"

* * *

After their discussion, Raven left Robin to do his thing and made her way to the rooftop. She hoped Robin didn't notice how she felt back there when he asked for help.

_'Let it go' _a voice spoke in her head with fierceness. She recognized it, it was Anger's voice.

_'Why doesn't he like me like that?' _ another small voice said, though it sounded deflated and sad. Timid.

Her lack of meditation today, plus the fight with Plasmus must've left Nevermore in slight disorder and her emotions were starting to take control. She levitated off the ground and got into her usual meditating stance.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she chanted. The quite atmosphere around her on the rooftop made it very easy for her to concentrate, and she sighed with content before she slipped into her peaceful trance.

When Raven started her meditation it was mid afternoon so when she 'awoke' from her meditating, the sun was setting and there was orange and pink light in the sky. She stood there for a moment and admired the beautiful sight in front of her, when a loud snort came from behind. She whipped around and her eyebrows arched.

Beast Boy was seated on the ground with his back leaning on the rooftop door; asleep.

"Beast Boy" she said sternly whilst walking towards him. He just shifted and slid down from the wall to lie on his side. "BEAST BOY" she yelled. He jolted awake with wide eyes

"Wha- Raven!" He yelped, and stood up, still leaning on the wall. He looked nervous, but probably because Raven was looking at him with an annoyed and ticked off look. "Hi, um.. had a nice meditation?"

She ignored his question and asked him,

"What are you doing here?" her tone of voice was still stern.

"I uh came to ask if you wanted to come down and be the referee for Cy and I's stank ball match but uh you weren't in your room so" he swallowed, "I turned into a lizard and walked under the door and saw you meditating and I didn't want to bother you so I just sat here and watched but you took longer than I thought and I must've fell asleep?" he turned it into a question just to add to his innocence.

_'He thinks he interrupted my meditation"_ Raven thinks to herself, _'Surprisingly enough he didn't' _

"Why did you watch me?" she questioned, still annoyed. Raven never liked it when other people were around when she was meditating. She preferred to do it alone.

"Uh" he paused, "Because you looked- I mean I was waiting for you- for stank ball and there was nothing else to uh look at so- and then I fell asleep and here we are" he said nervously. She just sighed and swatted his arm, gesturing him to move so she can get to the rooftop door. She opened it and walked down, him following close behind.

"Next time Beast Boy, I like meditating alone" she said in her usual dull voice.

"Oh- Yeah sure sorry" he apologized nervously. She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Beast Boy."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm not going to kill you, you didn't interrupt my meditation. So stop being so jumpy"

"OH. Yeah sure- sorry" he stammered, and Raven just continued walking and she stopped infront of her door. Beast Boy stopped too. She turned to him and raised her eyebrow, Beast Boy was confused for starters but then he realized.

"Oh right, your room um. Uh I'l- I'll just go now" he stammered once again with a nervous chuckle before zipping off towards the common room; Raven's expression remained passive.

When Beast Boy heard Raven's door close, he let out a sigh.

_'Tough crowd' _he thought.

* * *

**So that's it!**

**Please fav or follow if you like it so far.**

**Also please put in a review! Any suggestions, likes, dislikes or thoughts can go in your review for this chapter/story**

**Love,**

**Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**I said it would be up in a week, but I had a burst of inspiration and I updated 3 days early! Enjoy x**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

The next day started off ordinary for the Titans. Everybody was up to their usual morning routines: Raven was meditating on the rooftop, Starfire and Robin were eating breakfast in the kitchen, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over their video game having just finished a previous argument about what's for breakfast minutes before. Robin announced last night that today would be their rest day, since they had fought Cinderblock and Plasmus in 2 consecutive days. Also, the superhero prom was to be in exactly a weeks time and members of the Titans were both anxious and excited for that night.

It would be the night where Cyborg can finally walk into a "high school dance" and not be laughed at by anyone else as they were all accepting and equal.

It would be the night where Beast Boy is going to try to hint to Raven that he doesn't want to be just friends.

It would be the night where Raven is to completely get over Robin because she knows she's got no chance in a relationship with, well, anyone.

It would be the night where Starfire will finally confess to Robin how she feels.

And it would be the night that Robin was planning on officially making Starfire his girlfriend. He's been thinking about it for the past 3 years, about all the complications it could come with; like if there would come a time where he'd have to choose between his duty and his love. But at present, he's too much in love with the Tamaranian that its almost unbearable to keep the best friend facade when all he wants is to be her _boyfriend. _

"In your face Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Go Beast Boy, go beast boy.." Cyborg was pouting and Starfire was giggling at Beast Boy's victory dance from the kitchen. The large screen in front of them shows Beast Boy's character with a thumbs up and Cyborg's character K.O'ed on the ground.

"That's not fair, you were totally distracting me with your annoying grunts and noises" Cyborg grunted

"No way dude, you're just sore loser. First losing to Robin, and now losing to me!"

"Shut up little grass stain, it was unfair both times!"

"Robin kicked your butt, I kicked your virtual butt. Deal with it" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"Let's not forget that Robin kicked your green butt too"

"Batman's fault for teaching him what he knows!"

"Friends, please. It is a glorious day today, may we have a picnic in the park?" Starfire asked. It was a beautiful day that day, the sun was out and the atmosphere was generally relaxing. She walked up to the two boys pulling Robin along. The two boys looked out the window and saw a clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly on the city.

"I'm in. Cy?"

"Yeah I'm in. Let's get Raven and-"

"I'll get Raven!" Beast Boy said before walking out of the common room quickly. Robin and Cyborg just raised their eyebrows at each other and Starfire just giggled knowingly.

"I think friend Beast Boy has the crush on Raven" she said quietly. Robin raised his eyebrows and stared at her

"Star, are you sure?" Robin asked with both uncertainty and amusement in his voice. Starfire nodded. "How do you know?"

"Beast Boy is always trying to do the talking with Raven and he does the showing-off around Raven" she said, "It's very obvious, is it not?"

"That's insane, they're complete opposites" said Cyborg. At this, Robin smirked,

"You know what they say: opposites attract" him and Cyborg smiled evily, which was trouble for both Raven and Beast Boy because this is where the teasing commences.

Beast Boy was speed walking down the hallway and came to a halt in front of Raven's room, he knocked loudly 3 times.

"Raven?" no answer. "We're going to the park, are you coming?" still no answer. "Raven?"

"What" came a monotone voice from one end of the hallway. Beast Boy whipped around and saw Raven coming down the stairs which led up to the rooftop.

"Oh we're going to the park for a picnic, coming?" he asked.

"Um, sure" she shrugged. Beast Boy grinned and motioned for her to follow him back to the common room. When the two arrived, everyone else was there waiting, and they all went to the garage for the T-Car.

* * *

The park was a little crowded that day, since it was such a good day and it was the weekend. But the Titans' usual picnic spot on the farthest side of the park wasn't occupied and they happily settled down. Cyborg had stached sandwiches and fruit and junk food in the trunk of the T-Car. They gathered all the food, Beast Boy happily carrying his own tofu/vegetarian selection and walked through the heavy populated park and to their secluded picnic area. They settled down and began munching their lunch.

"Alright y'all, how about we play a game?" Cyborg asked with his mouth surrounded by bread crumbs.

"What game?" Robin asked

"How 'bout a classic game of truth or dare?" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Raven inwardly groaned, if it was truth or dare she wouldn't participate at all. Starfire inquired naively what the game was and Beast Boy just smiled at the idea. Robin, however, didn't like it.

"Really? Truth or Dare?" he asked with slight negativity in his voice. "Are we really going to follow the teenage bandwagon" Raven let out a huff of air in amusement.

"C'mon Rob, it'll be fun. There won't be any kissing between anyone cause we're in public" said Beast Boy with a mouthful of tofu. Robin sighed,

"Alright alright" he waved his hand in front of his face and scooted closer to everyone.

"Please, may someone explain this 'truth or dare'" asked Starfire. Robin then began explaining a simplified version of it.

"Basically Star, we ask someone "truth or dare" and they have to pick one. If they pick truth, we get to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, we'll give them something to do and they have to do it or there will be consequences" Starfire smiled and nodded enthusiastically,

"Oh I would love to play!"

"Sweet! Raven, you playing?" Beast Boy turned to Raven with a hopeful expression.

"No thanks. I'll just watch" she replied and sat cross-legged and inched forward to join the circle.

"Ok I'll start" the green boy announced, "Robin truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmm" he thought for a moment, before straightening up and Raven could just picture a lightbulb popping up ontop of his head, "I dare you to put Starfire on your lap for the rest of this game"

Raven's mouth set into a line, Robin went completely crimson, Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived each other and Starfire just looked naively at Robin and waited for him to put her on his lap. Raven just stared at Robin who was looking at Beast Boy with a mixed expression. It was a combination of 'I am going to kill you' and 'Thank you so much I love you'

"Well what are you waiting for Boy Wonder?" Raven said unintentionally. Her hand almost flew to her mouth as her thoughts suddenly voiced themselves. It came out a little bit aggravated which made Robin glance at her for a bit before motioning Starfire to get on his lap; his face still flushed red.

"Great for getting into the spirit Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed, Starfire settled on Robin's lap looking very pleased with everything. "Kay Rob, it's your turn"

Robin smirked and looked around the circle before his eyes settled on Cyborg.

"Cyborg-" But he never got to finish as there a loud electrical buzzing sound in the distance and a loud explosion. All the Titans whipped their heads to see what the cause of the commotion was, it was coming from over the hill. Suddenly, electrical sparks flew upwards into the air and the Titans guessed who it was. Overload.

"Overload in a park?" Cyborg exclaimed, "What's he doing in a park out of all places"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Titan's, GO!" Robin yelled.

Starfire flew off Robin's lap and Raven followed in suit in the air. The boys started running over the hill while the girls soared high to tell the others what was going on. Raven and Starfire saw Overload in the park scaring away innocent bystanders and electrocuted a couple people. The girls gasped and flew ahead faster to get the public away. They grabbed citizens that were close to overload and flew them meters away and repeated the process for everyone else.

Robin threw an explosive disc at Overload from the top of the hill to grab his attention. Overload turned and saw the 3 titan boys standing on top of the grassy slope, he let out an electrical screech before throwing his arms in front of him and sending electric bolts towards the 3 male titans. They dodged them and started attacking. But one by one, Overload resisted their attacks and attacked with ten times more force. One force sent Cyborg around 500m away dragging across the ground.

Raven and Starfire finally got the public away from the fight and charged towards Overload. Starfire threw a few starbolts before moving out of the way to let Raven attack.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" black energy emerged from Ravens hand and joined together, forming a hand. The hand shot towards Overload and enclosed him. Raven lifted him up and slammed him back down, forming a small crater and a mild tremor on the ground. Before Raven could morph her energy to contain Overload, the monster's arms stretched towards Raven and grabbed her. A scream came from her mouth and she felt pain everywhere in her body. Her heart was pounding irregularly and her muscles were contracting and feeling as if they were being ripped apart. Raven couldn't move out of Overload's grip was and she was writhing and crying out in pain as Overload's electricity flowed through her. Overload's charge was a different one, a special one; it wasn't powerful enough to kill immediately or make Raven unconscious after 10 seconds. Instead, Overload's electricity just brought pain, and if someone was exposed to it for more than 5 minutes, they're dead or they're never waking up.

"RAVEN!" screamed Robin, who was dodging and flipping to avoid Overload's blasts. He whipped his head around to see Starfire trying to reset a de-powered Cyborg and Beast Boy getting up from the ground after being hit.

"Beast Boy! Help Raven!" the leader yelled, Beast Boy's saw Raven yelling in pain as Overload's charge. He snapped and got angry, his animal instincts heightening his depseration to get Raven free. He turned into a gorilla and ran towards Overload. He punched the monster as hard as he could, and it sent both of them stumbling back and Beast Boy felt a slightly jolt of electricity flow through him. His attack was no use as Overload was still standing and still trying to blast Robin who was still throwing his 'battle toys'; but they were having no effect.

_'If I don't do something, Raven's going to die' _he thought frantically. He turned to see a grey and dead-looking Cyborg next to a small but deep lake with Starfire frantically fiddling with his circuits. Overload's powerful blast had crashed his system. Behind him, he heard a loud scream coming from Raven he flinched and his eyes drifted quickly to what Cyborg was standing next to; an idea popped into his head.

_'Wait a minute' _he thought '_THE LAKE'_

He turned into a mouse and ran to stand behind overload while he was being distracted by Robin. Beast Boy took a fraction of a second to look at Raven who looked was still writhing but her limbs were looking limp and her eyes were drooping.

"NO!" he yelled. He morphed into a dinosaur and started head-butting Overload. The monster's electric charge flowed through Beast Boy at their contact but the adrenaline pumping in his veins made the pain slightly bearable. The green dinosaur ran, pushing Overload towards the lake. Just when Overload toppled over into the water, Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Raven by the shoulders and yanked her out of Overloads grasp. The electric monster fell into the lake and electricity was flying everywhere before it died down and Overload's chip was left floating on the top.

Beast Boy set Raven down and changed back into his human form. He bent over the unconcious Raven and put his fingers to her neck to check her pulse. It was slower than normal, but it seemed steady. Suddenly, Raven levitated off the ground slightly.

_'Good, she's healing herself' _Beast Boy sighed in relief. Robin walked up to Beast Boy and crouched beside him to look at Raven.

"She'll be ok" he said simply, but there was slight doubt in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy. In his hand, Robin held Overload's red chip.

"Friends! Cyborg will not do the 're booting'" Starfire exclaimed whilst flying over to the two boys with a grey Cyborg in her arms. "I fear that he-" and Starfire gasped when she saw Raven.

"Is- Is she-"

"She'll be alright, Star. She's healing herself." Robin comforted but his eyebrows were furrowed and a slight frown was on his face. "C'mon Titans, we need to get back to the tower now.

Before boarding the T-Car, Robin went up to the chief police officer and handed the man Overload's chip before briefly explaining what happened. Once his explanation was over, he ran back to the T-Car and they proceed back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Back at the tower, Beast Boy offered to carry Raven to the infirmary while Robin helped Starfire get Cyborg plugged in in his room. Well, Beast Boy techinally dragged Raven as she was floating above the ground anyway, and when he got to the infirmary he carried her over gently on top of a bed. He started to sit down on a chair there when his communicator beeped, he took it out and Robin's face appeared,

"Beast Boy, come to the common room" Beast Boy nodded and got up, sparing a glance at the empath before making his way to the common room. Once he arrived, Robin was standing in front of their main computer/tv, and it showed a map with 3 blinking red dots.

"What is this?" he asked, his face going serious.

"It's the three locations where Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload attacked." the leader replied. He used his index finger and gestured at the dots.

"Cinderblock: Jump city graveyard" he touched that dot, then dragged his finger down to another one. A red line formed connecting the two dots

"Plasmus: Coronation st" Then, he made another red line connecting to their most recent attack

"Overload: Jump City Park". He drew another line and connected it with the first dot he started on.

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the three locations.

The 3 dots formed a perfect equilateral triangle hovering directly over the middle of Jump City.

* * *

**That's chapter 4!**

**And oo a triangle. Any guesses as to what you think is going to happen?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please favorite or follow if you liked it and please don't hesitate to pop a comment in the reviews if you like :) **

**-Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

******DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

Raven felt as if she was drifting. Drifting in a world that looked similar to Nevermore. Her eyes were still closed, she was unable to open them. But she was awake. Her black magic surrounding her, she felt them making their way through her body; untieing all the big knots and trigger points in her muscles from the contractions the electricution had caused, and removing all the left over Overload electrons from her body. It was a peaceful process; she hadn't felt this serene since the last time she healed herself. It was when Adonis came and Beast Boy jumped in to protect her in the form of his 'Inner Beast' and she'd gone into a healing trance in this very room.

Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open, she felt herself slowly float down and land on the tough mattress of the medical room bed that pressed against her back. Her muscles were no longer screaming in pain, and she slowly brought her hand up to rest over her heart. Her regular heartbeat was back, and she sighed in content. It was at that moment when she heard someone else's breathing in the room. She slowly turned her head to look to her right and there she saw Beast Boy sitting on a chair and sleeping soundly. She gazed at him, her heart jumped a little as judging by his muffled hair, slight sweaty stench, and the burns on his uniform, he had stayed right by her side for god knows how long.

Raven momentarily forgot how annoying he was, and she just stared at him sleeping peacefully. She smirked slightly as he began to drool, but her gaze became serious when his arm began to twitch. She looked at it curiously as it kept twitching. Raven looked up and saw that with every twitch, Beast Boy winced in pain in his sleep.

_'Some of Overload's electrons must still be in him' _she thought. And she noticed the burn marks on his uniform that looked identical to hers. She sat up and got out of the bed. Her eyes turned white and black energy engulfed Beast Boy and she gently levitated him to lie on the medical bed. When he landed, he just shifted slightly in his sleep and then a pained expression took over his face as his leg started twitching too. Raven concentrated and let her magic seep into his body, she heard him grunt. Her magic flowed through his body; healing his burns and making its way to his muscles to remove the electrons. Halfway through the process, his muscles had stopped twitching and he looked peaceful. When she finally pulled out and he landed back on the bed, his eyes jerked open and darted around the ceiling. She let him gather his surroundings before speaking up.

"Beast Boy?" she asked quietly. His eyes drifted down and made eye contact.

"Raven? You're awake?" he stammered, "Why am I on the bed?"

he slowly sat up and his eyes widened incredulously and looked down at his body when he realised didn't feel any more of the slight electrifiying pain.

"I healed you"

"Y-you did?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy held eye contact with a soft expression his face.

"Thank you" he said, giving her a toothy grin and she replied with a small closed-lipped smile of her own. There was silence for a few moments.

"How long was I out?" she asked. He turned to the monitor by the bed and checked the time. It was 8am.

"Around 18 hours"

"So what happened?"

"When you were grabbed by Overload, Robin called out for me to help as he was busy avoiding the blasts. And I kinda turned into a T-Rex and headbutted him into the lake." he said sheepishly "Cyborg got blasted and it crashed his system I think, he should be back to normal now"

"Oh" she started, "Good job, Beast Boy." Raven rarely praised anyone, let alone Beast Boy so the struggle with the sentence was obvious. Beast Boy noticed and just chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, wanna go to the common room now?" he replied

"Oh um, yeah" she stood up and so did Beast Boy. They both paused infront of each other and Beast Boy gestured with his hands and a smile for Raven to go first. Raven awkwardly turned around and tripped a little as she walked out of the medical room.

They arrived at the common room at the same time. Raven saw the big Titan screen on the other end of the room on with three blinking red dots joined to form a triangle. Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped closer. Robin was sitting in a chair in front of the screen with his face buried in his hands. Raven walked up to him and examined him for a moment, she carefully touched his shoulder but he gave no response; he was asleep. She looked him up and down, his uniform also had some burns from where Overload's blasts must've struck. She held out her hands and let her magic seep into his body to check if there were any left over electrons, but there were none. He must've have had no direct contact with Overload, just blasted a couple times. She pulled out and turned around to see Beast Boy staring at the two of them.

"Um he's asleep" she said quietly, Beast Boy just nodded and looked down at himself and then back to Raven.

"Um Rae maybe we should, ya know, clean ourselves up a bit" he chuckled nervously. Raven looked down at herself. Her cloak was very badly burned and her leotard had rips and felt solid. She reached a hand up and touched her hair and she almost groaned cause it felt like a bush.

"Yeah, um we'll meet back here" and they walked back to their rooms in silence. When they parted ways, they both got into their seperate showers to scrub off the dirt and put away their burnt uniforms.

After Raven finished cleaning herself up and getting ready, she reluctantly exited her room and back to the common room. By the time she got there, Robin wasn't where he was and Starfire and Cyborg were at the kitchen area. She walked up to them and Starfire pulled her into a bone-crushing hug with a girl squeal.

"Friend Raven you have awakened! Oh I was worried you would not awaken for a long time!"

Raven could feel bruises forming on her arms and when Starfire finally let go she gasped for air a little. Starfire gave an apologetic grin.

"I'm ok Starfire" she smiled back, and got another tight hug from Cyborg.

"Glad you're ok Raven" he said with a smile on his face

"You too Cyborg" and she pulled away from the hug. The doors opened in the common room and in stepped a clean Robin and a clean Beast Boy. He looked at Raven and smiled at her, no words needed.

_I'm glad you're ok_ his expression seemed to say.

"Alright Titans, on the screen are the three locations Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload attacked in three consecutive days." he pointed to the screen, "As you can see it forms a triangle. We don't know why but we're going to investigate."

Raven studied the map and suddenly got worried as an idea popped into her head.

"Magical rituals usually take place within a triangle. And since its directly over the city, that could mean trouble" she started, the other Titans showed signs of alert.

"What could someone be doing?"

"I am not sure, a lot of things could happen. Someone could be granting themselves power, or resurrecting someone from the dead. It all depends on what was planted in those three locations"

"You mean the Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus have planted something in those locations?" Starfire asked.

"They were told to by someone, and we don't know who. We need to check out what they are and from then I can predict what's going to happen-" she paused for a minute and suddenly her face showed panick, which it rarely did "What's the date today?"

"January 25" Cyborg replied, Raven groaned,

"Tonight is a full moon night, we need to move to those locations _now_ and figure everything out before the moon rises." Robin then stepped up and gave out orders,

"Titan's, we're going to split up. Cyborg, you're going back to Overload's area. Raven and Beast Boy take Cinderblock's area at the graveyard. Starfire and I will go to Plasmus's area. Be on the look-out for anything suspicious and go to the direct location."

Raven huffed quietly at the pairings, _of course _Robin will want to be with Starfire.

"Titan's GO"

The team sped out of the tower and then seperated to their locations. Raven levitated towards the graveyard with Beast Boy as a pterodactyl flying next to her. The flight was silent, but there couldn't exactly be any conversation since pterodactyls couldn't speak. They arrived above the Graveyard and landed on the ground, Beast Boy morphed back into a human and scowled at the place.

"I hate graveyards" he mumbled to himself.

"Try finding someone that doesn't" Raven replied, walking to the damaged area on the other side.

"You don't like graveyards?" he asked, Raven stared at him incredulously.

"I'm not fond of rainbows and unicorns but that doesn't mean I enjoy walking through places where the dead are buried."

"Oh, s-sorry" he stammered.

"It's fine, it's an expected assumption"

He said nothing to that and they continued in silence until they arrived at the place where Cinderblock had been standing and hurling gravestones at them. Some of the graves had been ripped open, both Raven and Beast Boy got a good look at some of the skeletons beneath. They both cringed and Beast Boy insinctively moved a little closer to her. Raven's eyes darted around the area, but there was nothing that stood out.

_"I've reached Overload's area, there's nothing here." _Cyborg's voice came from their communicators.

_"Starfire and I have reached our area as well, there isn't anything to be found"_

Raven sighed and looked down to get out her communicator, but she stopped. Beast Boy saw her hesitate and got out his own communicator

"Raven and I haven't found anything either, maybe-" But Raven cut him off with a very panicked tone,

"-Wait!" she said as she kept staring at the ground. Beast Boy's gaze followed hers and at first he saw nothing, but then he began to see an extremenly faint white glow beneath the Earth.

"It's underground" she said into her own communicator, "They've planted it underground. We have to dig" she put it back on her leotard and gestured for Beast Boy to dig. He morphed into a dog and began digging; the white glow getting brighter the deeper he got. Raven suddenly felt her feet sinking into the ground. She studied the area, and saw that Beast Boy's digging into a sort of sink hole.

"Beast Boy-" she started, but the ground beneath them fell away and they plummeted.

But it was not what they were expecting, they were only falling for 2 seconds before they landed on hard ground.

"Raven are you alright?" Beast Boy's voice came from beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she looked around, she could faintly make out Beast Boy standing up. There was a faint white glow mildly lighting up the area they had fallen in. Raven's gaze glided upwards and widened at the sight. There in the center of a circular opening which they had fallen into, was a floating white crystal with glowing white engravings surrounding the surface of it.

Beast Boy's mouth stood agape and reached for his communicator,

"Guys, I think we found it, its a crystal of some sort" he said, he raised his hand to touch it but then an electrifying sound came from the crystal and Beast Boy was slammed onto the wall of the hole with a loud yell. Raven rushed over and helped him up and she heard him wince in pain.

"Guys its very important that when you find it, don't touch it. There's a small force field around it and even if you're in contact with it for a milisecond, it'll blast you away. A second hit can make you unconscious, a third and you'll probably be dead." she warned into her communicator. Beast Boy leaned against the wall, he would be weak for a couple of minutes.

_"We have found that out the hard way Friend Raven. We fell into a hole and it is a glowing crystal yes?" _Starfire's voice replied.

_"Same here, guys. But it's not a hole, It's a tunnel leading somewhere." _said Cyborg.

_"Raven, do you recognise the crystal?" _Robin's voice emitted from their communicators, she raised hers close to her face.

"Yes I do. It's in one of my books, I read about it but not thoroughly.." she paused and her voice cracked at the next sentence, "It's for resurrection."

_"Titans, follow the tunnels. We need to move fast" _said Robin in his commanding tone.

"Ok, we have a problem. We don't have light" Beast Boy said.

"Can't some animals you turn into see in the dark?" she asked,

"Well yeah, but nothing can see in 100% darkness once we leave this slightly lit area." he said nervously.

"Don't we have light on our communicators?"

"Oh right, yeah we do! Ok use your communicator and point if forward and I'll turn into a lion to see in the dark a bit better."

She got out her communicator and switched on the light, it gave very little lighting but it was enough for Beast Boy.

"Raven um when I turn, you might want to hold onto my mane so you don't get lost." He then crouched to morph into a lion.

She hesitated a little and then gently placed her hand on top of his green mane and she felt him begin to walk forward and she followed.

_"How did these tunnels get here?" _Cyborg asked, _"They look freshly made, don't you think we would've felt it if someone was drilling?"_

_"My guess is that's why someone sent the three big monsters to the locations. So they can prove as distractions. Their large size and attacks would mask the ground rumbling beneath as we all predicted it would come from them" _Robin replied.

_"And I noticed that the three monsters always stayed in one place unless we pushed them away. They always stayed directly above their planted crystals to protect them."_

_"But how could they just follow orders? There weren't any devices on them, like that circlular mechanism Slade had planted before"_

"Mind control" Raven said. It was the only other obvious option.

_"Mind control? Who do we know that has mind control?" _Raven tripped slightly and pulled at Beast Boy's mane and he grunted in slight pain.

"Sorry" she mumbled but then proceeded to explain to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

"The only people to come to mind are Psimon and Circe" she said into the controller.

_"Psimon, understandable. But circe? Doesn't she just control the minds of men?" _said Cyborg

_"They're both likely candidates. Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload had been predicted to have been men. But its still a mystery as to how they could have done it, they don't necessarily have minds"_

_"_Plasmus is a man beneath the goo, Cinderblock has a consious, Overload has a chip that could've been reprogrammed_" _replied Raven.

_"Then this isn't a single person, we're dealing with an entire team. Someone else with technology skills must've reprogrammed Overload. Plus we don't even know who they're resurr-" _But Robin's speech had been interrupted by Starfire's gasp. Raven was about to ask what happened but the tunnel ended and what lay before them had everyone speechless.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human which meant Raven's hand was placed in the area between his shoulder and his neck, his skin felt warm. She pulled her hand away quickly and Beast Boy gave her a sideways glance but turned back to the sight in front of him and his mouth set in a line.

Starfire and Robin were to their far right, and Cyborg had just appeared on their far left. The tunnels had all lead to the same place; a cavern beneath the center of the city. Cyborg's light and Starfire's green glowing hand provided light for the Titans to see the cavern.

And in the middle of the cavern, was a tall rock formation, with Terra's statue standing before them.

Raven's eyes widened, because in the middle of Terra's armor where the Slade logo had been, someone had placed a small glowing red gem with engravings covering the surface.

"No" she breathed out. They're in big trouble.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I know its a cliffhanger but I will update soon, school hasn't started yet so I have enough time to write. **

**Also don't forget: Starfire's birthday is in a few days and the superhero ball event is in less than a week!**

**Please put comments on the story in your reviews, your opinions help me form the next chapters :)**

**And please fav or follow if you liked it!**

**-Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! School is starting in a few days for me, so I'll be updating a little slower than normal I think. High school sucks :( **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

"They're resurrecting Terra?!" Cyborg's loud voice echoed throughout the cavern. After the echoes died down, it was silent. The other titans couldn't find anything to say. Raven swallowed and stepped forward, walking slowly to Terra's statue. She heard Beast Boy follow behind her after a couple seconds. She stopped in front of the statue and gazed at the glowing red gem stuck above her heart. She saw in her peripheral vision that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had followed in suit and the five of them stood around Terra.

"The crystals we saw at the beginning of the tunnels are resurrection crystals. They collect moonlight from a full moon and then its shot through the tunnels and it'll all hit that red stone on Terra's chest. Then a magic-wielding person is going to have to recite a spell with a similar red stone in hand, and Terra will follow every command from whoever has possession of the other red stone." Raven explained, Starfire looked as if she wanted to cry and Beast Boy's face showed no expression.

"Does the person have to posess magic to perform the spell?" asked Robin, his eyebrows furrowed and the action contorted his mask's shape.

"Yes and no" Raven began, "If the person performing the spell doesn't own any magic powers, they can still wield it using an object that can do magic. And someone that can, can perform the spell but then give the red stone to someone else to command Terra"

"Mumbo? Is he capable of doing something like this?" Cyborg inquired

"Yes, I believe he can" she replied, "His seems too immature for this kind of magic, but that's only because he's abusing its potential to put on a show. He can wield magic, making him 100% capable for this.

"Mumbo, Psimon, this is one hell of a team."

"And Terra under the mind control will be a danger to us all" Starfire spoke up, she sounded broken. She knew that if this goes through, they're going to have to take down Terra once more.

"Will" Beast Boy's quiet voice cracked a bit as he started, "Will she have any free will whatsoever? Like, can she think?"

"If whoever holds the stone allows her to, she will. But if they don't.. she'll be like a robot." Raven said reluctantly.

"Then we have to stop this from happening right now" Robin's strict tone said. "Raven, how do we do it?"

"We can't move the other three crystals from their place because they're protected. We can try moving this red stone." she said, "If we remove it from Terra, she won't be able to be controlled and it'll be moved from its place."

She carefully brought her hand up closer to the red gem and surrounded it with her black magic. She sighed in relief and Beast Boy's shoulders untensed when Raven wasn't blasted backwards by a force field. The pulled the red gem out and levitated it in front of her. Suddenly, the red gem pulsed and shot up a bright red light to the ceiling of the cavern. It seemed to go through the stone since a hole formed and late afternoon light spewed into the cavern.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy sounded as if he was containing a yell.

"I-I think we've triggered an alarm" Raven stuttered.

"Can we stop it?" Robin asked,

"If we touch the beam, it will probably burn through our hands considering what it did to the rock up there." She nodded her head upwards.

"How do we move it without incinerating anything above us?" Robin's tone was snappy, as his head whipped around thinking he heard something in one of the tunnels.

"This beam looks as if it can go through any substance" Cyborg said. Robin quickly turned to Raven and gave her a look which meant that he wanted her to hasten up. Raven felt frustrated as all her team members depended soley on her to figure this out because it was dark magic. Raven owned books about dark magic, but she wasn't an expert on it as they presumed her to be.

"We need to figure it out as soon as possible, I thought I heard something in one of the tunnels"

"And you thought right" A slightly high-pitched male voice came from behind them.

All the Titans whipped around and saw Mumbo standing there in his usual ridiculous outfit, an over-confident smirk was plastered on his face. The Titans instantly got into a fighting position, and Raven stepped in front of the red stone protectively.

"Mumbo" Robin seethed, his eyes narrowing, "So we were right in assuming you're behind this"

Mumbo chuckled and brought out his wand from under his hand tapped his nose twice with it.

"Clever, Titans. But I'm not alone, the other's will be here soon. For now, I'll just have to delay your escape; not that you can move or anything" he paused to glance at the red beam the gem was emitting, "You silly little kids set off my alarm. Only I can stop that beam, since I'm in possession of this and its under my magical control." he reached into his black coat and pulled out a red gem identicle to the one floating behind Raven; it was pulsing red. Robin threw a birdarang at Mumbo's hand in attempt to knock the gem out, but Mumbo moved his hand away and cartwheeled to the side.

"Kinda stupid of you to reveal what can make us stop it, Mumbo" said Beast Boy, Mumbo laughed

"It'd only be stupid if you actually claim possession over it. And I'm not letting you do that." he grinned wickedly and pointed his magic wand towards them.

"Titans, GO" Robin yelled and leapt into the air and before he got anywhere near Mumbo, a gigantic rabbit poofed in front of him and slammed him to the ground and kept him pinned.

"What the-" he began and took a few seconds to look around and see that a great number of these giant rabbits surrounded the other Titans. He inwardly groaned, fighting Mumbo was always weird. He bent his knee and kicked the rabbit hard in the stomach making it release his grip on Robin, allowing him to extend his bo staff and wack the Rabbit sideways on the head. Once the rabbit fell to the ground, it disappeared and Robin looked ahead and saw that Mumbo wasn't where he used to be. He heard his signature cackle behind him and saw that he was floating a meter above Terra's statue. Starfire spotted him from below and rose up with starbolts ready on her hands, she started throwing one after the other and Mumbo easily dodged them and flew away. She was chasing him for a few moments when he suddenly halted and pointed his wand at her.

"Alacazam!" he said, and chuckled when a pink burst of energy slammed into Starfire and she yelled in pain before crashing into the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. He jumped as high as he could and he pushed a little off Terra's statue head until he was airborne. He quickly reached into his utility belt and threw 3 explosive discs at Mumbo. The magician waved his wand and the discs turned into bubbles and he popped them one by one. Robin landed on his feet gracefully beside Starfire and helped her up before glaring at Mumbo.

"You can't catch me, Bird Boy" he said, and 5 more rabbits appeared and encircled Robin and Starfire. He yelled in frustration and began attacking the rabbits with this bo staff. Everytime he got rid of the ones around him, more sprung up. He heard an explosion behind him and whipped around to see Beast Boy floored by an explosion. There was a rabbit in the corner throwing explosive carrots, if their current situation wasn't serious, Robin would've started laughing.

"Explosive carrots?!" Cyborg exclaimed, his sonic cannon activating and hitting all the rabbits in front of him, "You're creative, I'll give you that" he continued, aiming that sentence at Mumbo.

"Titans, we need to get his gem" Robin exclaimed. Raven pushed a rabbit away and glanced up at the sound of Robin's voice. She saw Mumbo floating in the air watching Robin and Starfire fight the rabbits and his back was facing her. She turned to Beast Boy who was in the form of a Tiger, lashing out with hs claws at the giant bunnies. She flew towards him and formed a dome around the rabbits attacking him and tossed them away. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and gave her a small smile,

"Thanks" he said.

"Beast Boy, Mumbo's distracted. Leap onto him to distract him from me while I do something." More bunnies made their way towards the two and Raven levitated some rocks around them and threw them at the heads. Each rabbit poofing out of existence.

"GO" she said to Beast Boy, who turned into a fly and buzzed up so he was directly above Mumbo's laughing figure. He turned into a monkey and landed on Mumbos shoulders and began pounding with his little monkey fists on Mumbo's head. Mumbo yelped and threw his hands up in the air and grabbed the monkey and attempted to throw him away, but Beast Boy held onto Mumbo's white hair with an iron grip. Raven saw her opportunity and backed up a little to help gain momentum for what she was going to do next. She formed walls beside her, blocking the bunnies from attacking, before running and leaping off the ground. Her levitation kicked in and she was soaring towards Mumbo.

"Beast Boy let go!" she exclaimed, mid air. Beast Boy saw her coming and turned into a hawk and flew upwards. Mumbo turned to Raven's direction and his eyes widened. In a split second, Raven twisted her body around with a leg sticking out and performed a spinning back kick and hit Mumbo in the temple with enough pressure to send him slamming down to the ground unconsious. Once Mumbo hit the ground, the rabbits disappeared and the red beam emitting from the floating stone in front of Terra ceased. Mumbo lost his concentration, therefore losing his hold of control over his spells.

"Nice work, Raven" Robin praised, stepping up to Mumbo and reaching into this coat to pull out the red stone. Raven levitated the other red stone towards them and released her magic, allowing the red stone to plop onto her open palm.

"Guys we need to move, Mumbo said there were others coming." Cyborg said. The other Titans nodded, Robin ran into one of the tunnels and the others followed in suit. They reached the end and Raven levitated herself out of the hole. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl to Cyborg, and Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's waist to hoist him up and they all flew home together. Raven looked at Robin and Starfire's current position and let out a puff of air, her shoulders sinking slightly.

_'Get over it' _she said sternly to herself.

* * *

They arrived at the tower and while the others went to rest, Robin led Raven into the evidence room; both holding a red crystal in their palms. When they entered, Robin shut the door and placed his crystal on the wooden desk cluttered with paper and leaned over it. Raven matched his actions, but simply stood on the opposite side of the table with her arms crossed. Robin sighed loudly,

"Starfire's birthday is in 2 days, I completely forgot" he said. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"We're in the middle of a potentially country-threatening crisis, and that's what you're thinking about?" she started, Robin visibly sunk. "Not that it's a bad thing, I get it. It's just-" she was interrupted before she could continue,

"Weird?" he suggested, with a small smile. Raven simply returned the small smile, not knowing what to say to his outburst.

"It is weird" he continued and stared at his hands on the table, "This feeling"

Raven stayed quiet for a couple seconds, but she couldn't help feeling this slight ache in her chest at his words. She definitely knows now that she can't have these feelings towards him, but Raven couldn't bring herself to get over it.

"I understand" she replied quietly, but then mentally cursed for saying it out loud. Robin saw her distressed expression and chuckled.

"Really?" he smirked playfully, "You don't happen to feel the same way for a certain green changeling would you?"

Raven's eyes widened and Robin just laughed. She knew it was a bad idea agreeing to go with Beast Boy to this dance, everyone was getting the wrong idea.

"Please tell me you weren't being serious" she said monotonously.

"It's bad to tell lies" he retorted, still with that playful smirk plastered on his face. Oh how Raven badly wanted to wipe it off with a hammer to his face. A soft hammer, so he wouldn't get hurt of course.

"Oh Azar, no" she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I guess Beast Boy can wait for a few more years till you come to your senses"

Raven choked on air, wanting to question his statement but decided not to as that was something she really did not want to talk to Robin about.

"I was talking about Malchior."

The smirk on his face was replaced with a gentle knowing smile. Raven and Robin were always masters at communicating without words, their gestures and expressions were enough.

"Right well-" Raven cleared her throat and forced leisurely thoughts out of her mind to focus on the serious matter at hand, "Now we have obviously stopped their plans, but they're a team, and they'll obviously come after us or invade the tower when they find out from Mumbo that we've taken they'll have to wait for the next full moon in February."

"We need to hide them until we figure out how to destroy them." he replied, and just like that, they were serious again.

"There might be something in my books, but I own a lot. It could take days to find information on it."

"That'll be fine, the group won't be able to perform the spell until next month anyways, since they've missed their full moon." Robin took the two crystals and began to walk towards the evidence room door.

"For the meantime, we can lock these up in a safe in the room we provided for you when Trigon came. Nothing can get in remember?" he said and turned to exit. Raven followed in suit but then Robin suddenly stopped her before she could enter the hallway.

"Um, d-do you think we could go to the mall tomorrow, and buy you know-" he smiled sheepishly, "The item you suggested I buy for Starfire?"

Raven recalled her suggestion and nodded at Robin. He smiled and then walked off in the opposite direction. Raven dropped her small smile and her mouth set in a thin line

_'I hope there's a spell to get rid of this stupid feeling' _she thought to herself as she turned to walk to her room.

* * *

Just moments after the Titans had left the cavern, a group had hastily walked in and was met with the sight of an unconcious Mumbo and a missing red gem from Terra's statue. A man growled slammed his fist into a cave wall and a woman had a scowl on your face, the guards around them backed away a little.

"I told you we should've had guards in this cavern. Your predictions were wrong, Psimon" she seethed, glaring at the man next to her with a pale complextion and a visibly pink, glowing brain covering a third of his head.

"You might have been right, Ravager. But we are already too late, we shall have to wait for the next full moon to perform this spell." he said, with an irritating level of calm, considering he lost it a mere minute ago.

"My father is not going to be happy with this." said Ravager, glancing down at the still unconcious Mumbo and ran a hand through her white blonde hair, "It took him forever to get his hands on those crystals."

"Patience, child. We have a month to create a plan to get our crystals back" he paused, "And to put these Titans down." he glared at nothing for a moment before returning to his calm facade.

"For now" he continued, "Call in your robot guards, we'll have them watch this chamber and the tunnels."

Ravager nodded and turned to walk towards Mumbo as Psimon made his way out. She mumbled incoherently as she lifted Mumbo's arm and tossed it over her shoulder and lifted him up to drag him down the tunnels and back to her father.

* * *

**So who's behind it has been revealed, well most of them :)**

**For those of you who don't know who Ravager, she is Slade's daughter. (muahaha)**

**Fav or follow if you liked, and please put a review! It helps me write the next few chapters**

**-Anna**


End file.
